


Secrets

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Yelena and you love taking risks. This time it just so happens when Natasha is still in the next room.





	Secrets

You watched Yelena get up from her seat, and make her way over to you. Natasha had just left the room, and knowing her, she wanted to make her move. _“How long do you think Nat will be gone for? Hm?”_ she asked, pulling your legs apart. _“Such a pretty skirt you have on. I saw Natasha practically eye fucking you, printsessa.”_

You let out a deep breath, her hand traveling further up your thigh. Your eyes locked on the dark hallway Natasha had just left, hoping she wouldn’t come back soon. You spread your legs wider, allowing Yelena to have easier access. _“Mm, wanna play with your pretty pussy. Can I, sweet girl?”_

Nodding frantically, you earned a chuckle as she pushed your panties to the side. _“You’re so soaked, tell me, who did this? Who made my pussy this wet.”_ You moaned at her words, and when her fingers rubbed against your clit, you cried out.

_“You did! You made me this wet, please, please give it to me-”_ she cut you off by sliding two fingers into you. She picked up her pace, curling her fingers up. The sound from your pussy filling the room, and you were sure Natasha could. She was only in the other room, after all.

Yelena only grinned when you tightened around her fingers, your quiet whines filling the room as she fucked you harder. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against your clit, she covered your mouth with her free hand. You came with a muffled scream as she fucked you through it. Pulling away just before Natasha came back in the room. 

You loved when Yelena took risks with you, knowing the two of you could get caught at any moment. She was a spy, she’d make sure to never get caught. _But so was Natasha. Which made you wonder, was she in the hallway the whole time?_


End file.
